Through The Years
by weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: Growing up in Whipstaff Manor was not easy. Follow Kathleen "Kat" Harvey as she adjusts to her years and days at Whipstaff Manor dealing with The Ghostly Trio... Particularly her dealings with one violet eyed leader... Yeaah i know lame summary is lame.. I'm trying here lol! Multi one word themed one-shots!


**(So yaaay I've started my first **_Casper _**piece! I recently just got back into my love obsession for this movie and found myself drawn to Kat and Stretch… So yes this will be a Kat/Stretch oneshot. Sorry if you don't like… Also sorry if things seem out of character. Like I said this is my first time writing for this fandom and I'm still trying to get the hang of writing these characters. Especially The Trio.**

**That aside, I hope you enjoy… Also for those that go "Hey! That's a **_Hocus Pocus _**character she used!", you are right! I did use a character from another childhood movie of mine and I did make him younger and change him a bit for this story… Don't judge okay! If it gets to annoying I'll change him up)**

.

.

.

**Lipstick**

_If you've got love in your sights, watch out, love bites_

.

Whipstaff Manor. The spookiest looking place in Friendship, Maine. Placed on top of a hill overlooking a dangerous cliff that dropped you at least twelve feet before hitting the ocean or rocks. Whipstaff Manor. Former home of the McFadden family when they were alive. Now home to two living and four dead.

The living - Dr. James Harvey and his currently sixteen year-old daughter Kathleen Harvey - had been at Whipstaff for only three years. They'd found their way to Maine originally as pawns for a selfish, greedy woman and her bumbling but equally greedy attorney trying to rid the recently obtained Manor of formally mentioned ghost. With the death of Carrigan Crittenden and the disappearance of Paul - "Dibbs" - Plutzker, the house was left without an owner... Well a living owner that is.

About a month later the Harvey's were visited by one Mr. Ruggs, handler of Mr. Clyde D. Crittenden's will and coming to offer them the rights to the house, stating that in Mr. Crittenden's will it was stated that if his daughter did not wish for the house, then it should be handed over to "relative's choice" of trust. Stating that because Carrigan had died leaving them in the house, the house was now under The Harvey's ownership.

It had of course been a shock to The Harvey's, but of course they accepted and signed the needed papers before a burnt - long story according to Ruggs - will was slapped into James Harvey's hand and they were left to do as they pleased.

Of course The Harvey's didn't know what to do at first. The house shouldn't be theirs... But after talk with the ghosts - and a bowl of pudding to the head - everything was settled and the ghosts were okay with it so long as they could still stay, that is. And of course Dr. Harvey wasn't going to send them away! The house was theirs no matter what some paper said.

Whipstaff Manor was now the owned home of The Harvey's and Four Ghost... Three of which said ghosts were driving one Kathleen Harvey - preferably called Kat - up the wall! Growing up in Whipstaff Manor from thirteen to sixteen was not easy. Especially living with Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky – The Ghostly trio as they were known – who were all real pains and got great joy out of bringing Kat lots of misery.

Sixteen was a rough year. Some people said it was their best years. Kat thought they were crazy. Your body was still growing, hormones were crazy out of whack, voice was starting to redevelop itself and mature, and you just felt plain ole awkward and gross when you got acne!

Living with the trio was a pain because they held no punches and went for anything they could make fun off. Her acne, her body changes, her growing interest in boys, her hair style, her clothing choices! Anything and everything was fair game to them. She'd been mortified when Stinky had found her first real bra and had worn it around the house mockingly. Her father had been redder than her! If it weren't for Casper, Kat was sure she'd go crazy!

Casper was the coolest, friendliest, most sweetest ghost you could ever know. Kat had often wished that he was alive because Casper was the type of guy she'd have dated at thirteen. She'd have dated him now at sixteen if she hadn't just recently got out of a stupid relationship with Vic DePhillippi. She really had thought he would mature and change…. Obviously that had sailed out the window. She heard he was taking Amber to the Homecoming.

Speaking of homecoming…

"So what time am I supposed to pick you up?" Kat looked up from her library book and beamed as her best friend – next to Casper of course – Thackery Binx sat across from her with his backpack and a book on Greek Mythology. Thackery had been the new kid last year and he and Kat had hit it off when Amber and the Jennifer's – her little cronies – had stolen her backpack and stuffed it in a tree. He had tried to climb up and get it. Of course Casper had beaten him to it… And caused him to fall out the tree on to his butt.

Unlike herself and others, Thackery had thought it was "far out" that Kat was friends with a ghost. He and Casper had really hit it off when Thackery announced he was a Brooklyn Dodgers fan. The two had spent almost two hours talking about baseball! If Kat hadn't dragged Casper away they'd have talked for days.

Shutting her library book as the last bell rang, Kat got to her feet and answered. "Around five. Fair warning about the trio trying to scare you or drop garbage on your head," she explained as Thackery laughed. Thackery had not personally met the Trio – lucky him, Kat would think every time he pointed it out – but Casper and Kat had told him all about them.

Thackery nodded and followed after her, high-fiving some of his other friends as he walked by them. Unlike Kat, Thackery had made friends and got along with everyone – except Amber and the Jennifer's of course – and was popular. Why he hung out with her she never understood. But she was grateful for it. Casper was great and all but he was dead and a ghost and couldn't always go with her to places like Thackery could.

"Yo Casp! I'll save the second after the first dance for you," Thackery laughed as he threw a "baseball" – that appeared out of nowhere – up and down easily in his hand. As soon as they were at the bike racks, Casper transformed mid-throw into the air and grinned. "Thanks!" The three of them laughed as they took off down the road.

Casper and Thackery's friendly rivalry for her attention always made her feel loved. These were her friends. The first real friends she'd made since her mother passed away. She wouldn't trade them for anything. "Oh hey," Thackery exclaimed, cutting into Kat's thoughts, "my mom told me to ask you what color your dress was. Said it was important or something." He shrugged and Kat smiled. "It's red and white," she happily told him.

She'd been so happy when she found the dress. It was perfect for her. And thanks to being friends with Casper, she'd found the perfect place to hide it. Living with the Trio meant you had to learn how to hide your stuff… Unless you wanted it to end up hanging from the roof of the house or scattered out in the backyard. She really didn't feel like hunting down her new dress like she had her new bras, tennis shoes, and t-shirts. Thank goodness they never ventured into her underwear drawer… She was pretty sure her dad would flip if he knew she'd bought that thong… Long story!

"Cool. I'll tell mom… See you at five!" he said, fist pounding Casper and waving before he shot off towards the right while her and Casper took left towards the road that would lead them to Whipstaff Road. Without Casper Kat would have never started riding her bike to school. Simply because, while going down the winding and bumpy Whipstaff gravel and grassy road was fun, going up… Not so much.

Kat peddled as fast as she could, smiling from ear to ear. "Hey, Casper! Remember when you did my hair for last year on Halloween? Think you can help me for Homecoming?" she asked and Casper nodded vigorously. "Sure, Kat! I know the perfect look!" He exclaimed, excited at being able to help her. She smiled as they turned onto Whipstaff Road before Casper called out "hang on tight" and slowed down his flight to come behind. With ease, Casper pushed and lifted the bike while Kat peddled, sending them flying at amazing speeds up the winding road to the manor.

Kat squealed and laughed like a little girl every time. She loved the feeling of flight she obtained with Casper. There were more times than she could count that he had flown her over the ocean or to school when she was late (landing them behind a large bush so no one saw) and she always got a thrill out of it.

She laughed even as they came to a stop at the stairs, having reached the top of the cliff. Kat carried her bike up the stairs and laid it against a giant flower pot before running inside, calling out a hello to her father – who, like always, was in the library – and made her way quickly up the stairs, running to her room and slamming the door shut.

.

"Hey yous guys hear that?"

"Sounds like The Worm is home from school!"

Two sets of laughter mingled as Stretch opened his eyes and grinned, glancing at his brothers. He and his brothers had been lazing on their beds all afternoon. They'd scared the flesh off of a bar last night and had haunted it til daybreak before coming back and "sleeping" til the afternoon. Now it sounded like one of their favorite sources of entertainment was home.

Letting the bonebags stay with them had turned out to be a right fine idea. The parapsychological crap the Doc spewed out to them during their sessions was always amusing to poke fun at while the Docs spawn – The Worm as they'd taken to calling her over the last three years – had become their amusement for teasing and prodding. Stretch remembered more than he let on about life and he remembered how much of a pain in the ass it was to be sixteen. Great! But also a damn pain.

In this new world the fleshies had more stupid crap to deal with than when he his brothers were teens. But the feelings and fears were almost pretty much the same. Stretch floated up from his bed and cracked his knuckles gleefully. "Come on, boys! Let's go 'inquire' to The Worm about her day," he cackled, his brothers gleefully following after him as the flew through walls and floors, searching for her and Short-sheets.

They turned invisible, ready to pop up and scare her or knock her over and give her hell as they searched before heading for their nephew – now Kat's – room. The trio flew through the wall and prepared to spook her when Stinky let out a yelp and Fatso sputtered while Stretch tried not to stare!

Oh hell.

The Trio were many things. Juvenile, rude, nasty, creeps… But pervert wasn't one of them. They could be crude and sexist – mostly on his part – but they'd never passed the boundary of peeping toms. They tended to avoid the fleshies room when "that time" came around – mostly due to the fact she became even more of a pain in the ecoplasmic ass than normal – and tended to avoid the room when she was showering or during the times they knew she'd be changing.

So of course he and his brothers had been floored by the sight of The Worm stepping out of the shower, a towel having just wrapped around her as they showed up. Her hair was wet as she used another towel – after securing the towel around her body – to dry her hair while walking into her room and grabbing her blow dryer from a dresser and walking back to the bathroom to dry.

He wasn't sure what surprised his brothers but he knew what surprised him. The kid… Had a body! The Worm was always wearing them baggy clothes kids today liked to wear these days so of course – even when she'd brought home that first bra of hers – he and his brothers had never taken into the fact that she wasn't thirteen anymore. Sure they knew her body was changing but they'd never really messed with the fact that she'd started filling out!

The blue fluffy towel covered her body… But she still might as well be naked. The kid had curves and was obviously growing in the chest area. Her skin looked smooth and decently pale and her legs were longer and sculpted from the runs she did every afternoon after school. To put it in simple terms The Worm was turning into a fox!... A sixteen-year-old fox that they were just staring at and if she caught them she'd scream their heads off.

Acting quickly after coming out of his stupor, Stretch grabbed his brothers and wretched them up through the floor, remaining invisible until they were safe. The three became visible and glanced at each other.

Not a word was said.

.

"Oh Casper… It looks amazing!" Kat whispered in awe. Her hair had been dried and cared for with the help of her best ghost friend. Casper – never lacking in skills that amazed her – had used his ghostly hands and skills to form her hair into an Edwardian braided halo that fell down her back in curls and was given a modern flip on the bangs, mixing old and new to give her a beautiful look as she stepped back and looked at herself.

Her dress was shoulder less and hugged her form, cascading down and slowly growing in layers to the end that dragged just slightly across the ground. The inside layer of the dress was white along with the sashing bow that hung at the side. The rest was a deep red. Adding a little make-up and Kat couldn't believe how different she looked. The hairstyle and the dress and make-up made her look... Older. Matured… Beautiful.

Kat had never really felt beautiful. She'd felt pretty and even cute. But never beautiful. She twirled lightly and couldn't keep the large smile off her face. "Casper… Thank-you," she said softly, turning to look at her ghostly friend who – if he had a pulse- would be blushing. He smiled shyly and waved it off. "Ah! I didn't do anything," he said with a smile.

"No… You did everything," Kat chuckled, giving the ghost a kiss on the cheek. He perked up and beamed happily at her as the two laughed happily. "Thackery is going to be blown away!" Casper exclaimed, becoming excited. Kat grinned as she grabbed her purse – it had been a cheap one she'd found at the store that she thought would be good to have if she ever needed it – and made sure her five dollars to get in and her school ID were stuffed away before smiling.

"Come on, Casper!" She exclaimed, "I wanna go show dad!" Casper nodded and the two ran – Kat ran in her flats and Casper floated – before Casper came to a halt. "Oh! Go on ahead! I forgot something!" And with that Kat watched her friend fly back to the bedroom before she turned and made her way to the stairs. Looking down over the railing, Kat smiled as she found her father picking up a few of his belongings the Trio had thrown out of the library.

"Oh, sweetheart," her father breathed in disbelief as he spotted her while she descended down the stairs. "Kat, wait!" Casper exclaimed, flying beside her. He held out a tube of lipstick to her. "Here!" Kat gasped as she took the light lipstick from him. "Oh crap! Thanks, Casper! I forgot," she exclaimed before opening the tube and applying the lipstick. It was times like this she was glad she used to watch her mother put her make-up on.

Once finished, Kat closed the cap on the lipstick and stuffed it into her purse before going down the stairs to hug her father. He beamed proudly and sadly over his daughter as Casper offered to take a picture, flying to the library to grab the camera.

As Casper flew back to take pictures, the three didn't notice three other pairs of eyes watching them from the ceiling, one pair more fixated than the other two.

.

Beautiful. There wasn't any other word that came to mind. The Worm – Kat… Kat, yeahs, that's her name – looked beautiful and… Grown up. If seeing her standing dripping wet in the towel hadn't started to change his view of her, then seeing her now all dressed up like a lady was enough to help.

The short-sheets – and he knew he'd done it – had done well with her hair… Course he should. It was the same style the boy's mother had always had her hair in…Lillian. Stretch hadn't thought – he had tried not to think about – Lillian in years. Not since Kat had worn her lace dress to the Halloween dance of hers three years ago.

Lillian McFadden – born Lillian Chisholm – had been the trio and their brother J.T.'s friend. For years through youth they'd sought for her attention… But not as hard as he and J.T. had. They'd both loved Lillian more than anything and they both knew the other did. So they were always fighting over her. It drove a barrier of sort between the elder McFadden boys.

Stretch could still recall the day she'd picked J.T. like it was yesterday. Could recall how angry and hurt and bitter he'd been… And how sick he felt at the wedding. Seeing her walk down the aisle with her father to his older brother – only by a few months! – had almost killed him… But not us much as when she announced her pregnancy of Casper. That had killed him in a sense… And her death hadn't done him any better.

"Thackery!" Kat exclaimed below the trio – who had yet to reveal themselves, mostly because Stretch hadn't given any signal to – knocking him out of his thoughts. His violet eyes narrowed in on a male taller than Kat and obviously around the same age. He was built for sports and had wispy brunette locks and was wearing a red button up dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes. He smiled at Kat and held out a red rose corsage for her to wear.

The Doc pat the kid on the shoulder and pulled him to the side, obviously giving him "the dad threat" talk. Given the opportunity, Stretch motioned to his brothers to follow lead. The boys grinned as Stretch and his brothers swooped down and circled around Kat. "Hey!" she exclaimed as Stinky messed with her hair. "Cut out, creeps!" she huffed.

Ah there it was. That was what he needed to hear. If she just snapped at them like that he could ignore how seeing her like this made him feel strange. "Ooooh pretty kitty doesn't like her pretty fur messed with," Stretched laughed as Fatso took a strand and tried to eat it.

The three laughed as she swatted at the air trying to get them away. "Dad!" she exclaimed. Thackery and James looked back at her as Casper flew over and tried to offer help, only for Stretch to shove him down and through the floor. "Cut it out! You obnoxious bags of dead air!" She snarled, ducking down and away from them to stand by Thackery and her father.

Stretch gave a malicious smirk as Thackery stared wide eyed and seemingly curious. "Who's the newbie?" Stinky asked, swooping over to get in Thackery's face. He almost cackled as the kid was almost knocked off his feet by his brothers' stench. "You didn't tell us we's was having company!" Stinky exclaimed. "I'd have freshed up more." Seemingly out of thin air, a piece of garlic appeared in Stinky hand and the ghost rubbed it under his armpits and sniffed. "Ah! Much better, don't ya thinks?" he asked, his arm up and giving the boy a wiff.

Thackery's eyes watered and he almost did faint for real. The Harvey's waved a hand in front of their face as Kat grabbed the kids hand and steadied him. She smiled as he straightened and he cast a grin back at her… And Stretch felt a quiver of something – Something he just couldn't place – ripple through him as Kat placed a kiss on the kid's cheek, leaving a small lipstick print where her lips had met his cheek. The boy's face lit up as he hugged her and the two laughed.

His brothers must have sensed the shift in his mood – he now felt unreasonably angry and… And.. and something else – because they fixed him with nervous look, shifting in the air in what was similar to discomfort as the Doc took another quick picture before the kid said bye to them all – the Trio included – and took Kat's hand and dragged her out to a waiting car where his parents could be seen.

Stretch watched his nephew fly up through the floor and disappear before flying after the car as it drove off with Kat and the kid. "Come on, boys," Stretch growled. He suddenly needed to blow off some steam and a trip to the ballpark to scare the locals and visitors sounded perfect. His brothers nodded and shot up through the ceiling and off towards the ballpark.

As they flew off, Stretch caught a glimpse of Kat and her date's – there was _that feeling_ again! – car driving towards the school where a bunch of teenagers all huddled outside waiting to go into the gym. He sneered and contemplated going to crash it to make the night miserable for The Worm and her date… But he decided against it and his brother's made for the field.

**R & R Plz**

**So I know it ended on kind of a weird note/random point but that is intentional as I DO plan on writing more for these two. A few more one-shots with similar themes to this one :D Excited!**

**Also the back story idea of Stretch and Casper's mom was inspired by **Apprentice08 **here on FF dot net. I liked the idea of it and poked at it for here… Also I made J.T. the Trios older brother. He might have been their youngest brother or perhaps the trio were J.T.'s uncles and Casper's great Uncles… Whatever he was he's now the oldest brother by a month a few months of Stretch okay? Okay... Also, yeah... I suck at writing puns and jokes... I'm not punny at all! -Shot!-  
**

**Expect more! Maybe not soon but do expect more!**


End file.
